


How Gods Hurt And Love

by sillyshoes678



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood God, Dream Smp, Gods and Goddess AU, Mortals, Obsessive Behavior, Obsessive Philza, Obsessive Technoblade, Obsessive Wilbur, Protective Sleepy Bois, TommyInnit - Freeform, angel of death - Freeform, kidnapped lol, platonic, sleepy bois inc - Freeform, this is platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28779504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillyshoes678/pseuds/sillyshoes678
Summary: When Tommy was 14 years old, he ran away from his godly family because of their obsessiveness with him. But as he made his way to the solstice festival 2 years later, he ends up back in their arms once again.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 124
Kudos: 803





	1. Chapter 1: The gods will always find you

Gods taking a liking to mortals, or even as far as adopting them wasn’t uncommon. But it is an unspoken thing amongst gods that you NEVER, interact with their mortals if they left their claim on them.

When they did adopt a mortal in any sorta way, a marking would show up on their skin with the symbol of the god. Tommy had three on his left arm.

However, it was uncommon for the mortal to try and leave their place with the gods. It’s never happened before, so it was surprising that Tommy was the first mortal to run away from his godly family. The amount of damage the Angel of death, Blood god, and the Music god wreaked onto the land was unfathomable while they searched for their lost mortal.  
\--------------------------------

Tommy has been traveling around the world for some time now, met some of his best friends, and dubbed their small group the “Bay Boys.” He was 14 when he ran away from Techno, Phil, and Wilbur. Now it’s two years later and his 16th birthday is within a day, which was surprising on how long he’s been able to hide from them. When Tommy was with them, they were so overprotective it was terrifying. They would even go as far as locking Tommy in his room, which was the highest tower in the whole castle, and keep him there for months so he could be “protected” in their eyes. 

So when Tommy had gotten the chance to book it out of there, he took it without any hesitation. He felt bad for leaving Tubbo though, he was in the same situation he was in with other gods. Tubbo’s gods; Eret, Ranboo, and Niki as they were known by Tommy, were also scarily overprotective of Tubbo. Tommy and Tubbo became best friends rather quickly though considering they were the only people they could interact with outside their godly family, the gods were pleased with their friendship so it was left to be. He thought he was so far gone, so unreachable, that no one could find him anymore.

So when he and the Bay Boys went to the yearly solstice festival heald for the gods, he thought he would be completely safe! 

\------------------------------------------------

“Deooooo this is so boring!” Tommy exclaimed out while he was getting dragged around by Deo, the rest of the Bay Boys such as Luke and Wisp went to go look at other parts of the festival. “Tommy, if I let you go play the games will you stop being a brat? I want to go look at the shops!” Deo said in an exhausted tone, Tommy perked up at the mention of the games. “Yeah, bitch boy! I’ll meet up with you guys later, see ya later bitch.” Tommy screamed out as he ran away towards the game.

Though he stopped in front of the statues in the middle of the town. The statues were Phil, Wilbur, and Techno carved out gracefully. Phil standing in the middle with his wings extended, Wilbur on his right holding his signature guitar, then Techno on his left having an axe on his shoulder. Tommy took a deep sigh as he looked at them, then glancing around to look for the game booths. As he spotted the ring toss game and started running towards it he saw a familiar brown head of hair wearing green. Tommy stopped dead in his tracks as the person turned to reveal Tubbo, then he was spotted by Tubbo and the world seemed to stop. 

“Tommy? Tommy, is that you?” Tubbo whispered out slowly making his way towards him, “Oh my, it really is you!” Tubbo whispered yelled as he engulfed Tommy into a hug. Tommy returned the hug immediately, this was unbelievable. Tubbo, his Tubbo, was here! “Jesus fucking christ Tubbo, you’re going to suffocate me!” He said with a small chuckle, it felt nice to be able to be near him again. 

“What are you doing here? You ran you, went missing!” Tubbo exclaimed out, “And how dare you leave me, man! I was so lonely for so long.” He then playfully punched Tommy's arm. “I'm sorry Big T. I really am, I just couldn't stand them anymore. I couldn’t take another day of being coddled, then being shoved in a tower to be ‘protected’, it was insufferable.” Tubbo gave him a sad look of understanding, “But I’m free now Tubbo! I’ve never felt more alive in my life man. You should come with me, run away. I don’t see Ranboo, Niki, or Eret here!” Tommy finished off-putting his hand on his shoulder. Tommy took note of how tense he was.

“Tommy you can't stay here. They’re here. All of them are here, hell even Dream is here!” Tubbo whispered out as he pulled Tommy into one of the alleyways, “I was only able to slip away for a moment, but I'm sure they’re probably going to start ripping this place apart to find me. And if they find you, you’ll be taken back!” Tubbo exclaimed.

Fuck. This was super bad Tommy thought, “Okay okay. I need to get out of here now and get my friends. I don't even want to fucking think about what Techno would do to them if he found them.” Tommy whispered back, “But what about you? You could come with, please Tubbo.” Tommy exclaimed out, Tubbo only shook his head and hugged him again.

“Tubbo won’t be going anywhere.” A deep voice called out.

A deep voice that belonged to Eret, The god of Light.  
On his right was Niki, The Goddes of Grain.  
Finally Ranboo on his left, The god of Warped.

Tommy and Tubbo slowly let go and turned towards the three. “Thesus? THESUS? Is that you? This is unbelievable. You’re in a lot of trouble young man!” Niki yelled out, Tommy flinched at the use of his real name. He hasn’t been called Thesus in years. “This is a surprise. Ranboo. Go find Wilbur, Techno, and Phil would you?” Eret said to Ranboo while his white eyes never left the pair of mortals. 

Ranboo disappeared leaving behind purple particles, Tommy was now terrified. If they found him it was only a matter of seconds before his gods found him. “Tubbo, come over here. Now.” Eret commanded out, Tubbo’s whole body tensed up and he took a glance at Tommy unsure of what to do. However, Tommy’s body acted on pure impulse as he grabbed Tubbos's hand and bolted towards the other end of the alleyway which led onto a more discrete street.  
“Deo? Luke? Bitzel? Where the fuck are you!?” He screamed out as he dragged Tubbo along with him, “Tommy are you insane, they’re going to start hunting us down.” That only made Tommy start to run faster frantically looking around. “I don’t care! Just haul ass would you?” He needed to find the other three, get out of here, and run like their lives depend on it.

Because quite frankly, it did. 

\--------------------------

When Tommy and Tubbo had finally found the three Bay Boys, they started immediately trying to get them out of the town and far away from here. “I don’t have time to explain, I’ll explain later, alright? Just fucking run already!” Tommy said physically pushing them as he started running. “Tommy you need to slow down! What's going on? And who is this guy.” Luke said pointing to Tubbo, “Like I said we don’t have time just run!” 

As they started to run forward that's when everything went to shit.

“Stop running.” Someone commanded behind them, which made all of them freeze, not being able to move their bodies.

Tommy knew that voice, that was Wilbur. 

He then heard more footsteps approaching, and wings overhead. This was bad. Really bad.

Deo, Luke, and Bitzel then fell onto the floor their bodies contorted in strange ways as blood started pooling out of their eyes and mouth. Tommy let out a horrified scream.

“NO. No NO NO no NO.” He screamed out, but he still couldn’t move. He so desperately wanted to move to help them. 

“Tubbo, turn around and walk towards Eret, Niki, and Ranboo.” Tubbo’s body moved on his own as he turned around his a terrified expression moving away from Tommy. He heard gentle talking and coos coming from Niki and someone scolding Tubbo. But he couldn’t decipher what they were saying, his ears were thumping, everything was super loud, he could hear his heartbeat. 

“Thesus. Turn around. Now.” Tommy did just that but kept his eyes squeezed closed as he heard a gasp coming from someone in front. He didn’t want to look at the three, tears started flowing down his face while he let out soft whimpers. This was hell. Pure hell.

“Open your eyes,” Wilbur said, now standing in front of Tommy. 

He slowly opened his eyes and came face to face with the three people he was so desperately trying to run from. It only made him cry harder. “Please, please let me go.” He whined out as Phil’s hands found their way onto his face, “Please. I don’t want to be with you.” 

Phil wiped away his tears, Wilbur intertwined their hands, and Techno stood behind Tommy putting his hands on his shoulders firmly.

“We finally got you back. You’re not going anywhere. You belong with us, you’re only safe with us. It’s stupid for you to think you could get away, downright pitiful. But don’t worry, you’re back now. You’re safe now.”


	2. Chapter 2: What the gods think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say if there’s any confusion:
> 
> Theseus = Tommy 
> 
> Wilbur: His powers are practically like a siren. He can command you to do anything, it’s stronger when he sings though.
> 
> Techno: Drinking blood makes him stronger, but he can also control blood (basically like a blood bender from the avatar) 
> 
> Phil: With just a look he can decide if you live or not. He is also winged.

The only thing that was all around the palace that night was grief. The missing mortal was far gone by now, but that didn’t stop the three wrathful gods from tearing apart anything that stood in between finding the mortal.  
\-----------------------------------

Theseus had gotten in a fight with Phil about how he was treated, the argument had started because he had corrected Phil when he called him Theseus. Theseus had shouted “My name is Tommy. I’ve been here since I was 10, how many times do I have to tell you! You keep me locked up all the time, I don’t want to be here at all! I fucking hate it here! I want to leave this shitty hell hole!” Then you could hear a slapping noise followed by someone falling onto the floor. It was hard to watch, to say the least. 

Tommy was cradling his cheek as he laid on the floor, silent tears falling as he glared up at Phil. “Don’t you dare talk to me like that. You don’t know a single thing about the outside world, and you never will! We’re keeping you safe and protected. You’ll never be leaving, do you understand me?” Phil had shouted at him as Tommy slowly got up off the ground, head hung low.

“I said do you understand me.” Phil had said with venom in his voice. Tommy took a deep breath, “Yes.” He whispered out quietly, Phil’s hand grabbed Tommy's chin and made him look up, “Yes what?” Tommy just stared at him for a long time before sighing, “Yes father.” Phil smiled at that more softly and moved his hand holding his chin to the cheek he had slapped instead, “I hate to do this to you Theseus, but you don't belong anywhere else. You’ll stay in your tower unless called upon for at least two months unless called upon. Not even Tubbo can visit you during the two months, okay? This is to only help you understand.” Phil said softly now cradling Tommy against his chest in a hug. “Yes, I understand.” Tommy had said as he pulled away shaking a bit.

“Good.”

\--------------------------

“Theseus are you okay?” Wilbur said softly knocking on the door, Techno next to him leaning on the stone wall next to the stairs. They had heard the fight happened and just wanted to check on him. But Wilbur never got a response. “Look Theseus, I know you’re upset and all. But just open up would ya? We’re gods, we got godly things to do.” Techno said in his monotone voice. 

Still, no response was ever given. Wilbur sighed as he glanced at Techno giving him a shrug. “Okay well, we’re going to come in anyway, alright? Don’t throw anything at us.” Techno said as he started turning the knob of the door, then pushing it open. You could imagine their horror as they were faced with an empty room with the window wide open, the drapes blowing in the wind.

“That little shit!” Wilbur screamed as he raced to the window to look below. He had tied sheets, shirts, pants, socks, any article of cloth into one long rope and scaled the building. Wilbur heard things being thrown all around him as he hoisted the rope back up into the room aggressively. He then turned to see an angry Technoblade slowly ripping the room apart, “He couldn't have left. He’s not that dumb, is he? Theseus doesn’t know a single thing about the world, he’s too naive, too dumb! He’ll get hurt!” Techno shouted out angrily while tearing things from shelves and breaking things made of glass. 

That's when Phil came rushing up the stairs to see what was happening. Only to see no Theseus and his VERY angry twins. “What happened here?” He shouted at both of them, “Theseus ran away.” Techno gritted out, his hands clenched so tight that his knuckles were white. Phil himself grew angry, “Go notify the others. I want him back here, immediately.”  
\-----------------------------

They hadn’t found Theseus in two years since that night. They followed any lead they could get, burnt down cities, killed women and children, tortured other gods trying to find him. His birthday was tomorrow as well, right as the solstice happened as well. 

Phil had gotten a lead once that he was in a village with some other mortal boys, the three of them stalked in there demanding they tell them where he was. But none of them knew. Wilbur commanded them all to sit in the center of the town center as Phill killed them one by one, Techno doing the same by bending their blood to make it painful. 

The gods decided this festival though, they would attend. They lived in the palace upon the great mountain that no one could ever touch, they were the three strongest gods, yet they lost the one thing they all cherished the most. The three of them were sitting upon three thrones that were made centuries ago for them. It was on a huge white marble platform with grand stairs leading up to it, pillars holding up the roof above. 

They boringly watched the mortals walk by and give offerings, then bowing. “This is the most boring thing I've ever been to.” Techno started watching tiredly, “I would’ve rather been sparring, maybe do some bloodshed.” Phil let out a chuckle at his eldest son's remarks. “I couldn’t agree, even more, I’d rather be writing my new song then be here!” Wilbur said with exhaustion. 

“I know. But we have to set an example for the mortals. What gods are we if we don't make a public appearance that's peaceful once in awhile. We’d be looked down upon.” Phil said also exasperated. The other gods were here as well, but off doing their own thing, or their mortals dragged them off to enjoy some festivities. 

“Phil, Phil, Phil! Wilbur, Techno. He’s back!” Someone shouted as they appeared before the three gods, it was Ranboo. He was talking too fast, so none of them could understand what he was trying to say, “Slow down mate. What are you talking about? Who’s back.” Phil said looking at Ranboo. He took a deep breath and stared at him intently, “It’s Theseus. He’s here, we saw him! Eret and Niki told me to come to get you guys.” Ranboo said watching the three.

“Where.” Techno demanded coldly.

“In the town center, in the alleyway.” 

That made the three shoot up from their seats and set out to capture him.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Phil had taken the sky while Techno and Wilbur had run towards the group of boys gathered by the gates. He ascended down to the floor in between Wilbur and Techno as Techno made the unknown boys drop down on the floor, he’ll make sure to deal with them later for taking Tommy away. 

Wilbur had commanded Tubbo to walk to his gods, and if Phil took note of how terrified he looked, Phil never said a word about it.

“Theseus. Turn around. Now.” Wilbur commanded him, then slowly he turned around. Which earned a gasp from Techno. He barely looked like Theseus now, he looked older and dirtier. He strode over to him as well as Techno and Wilbur.

He was here. His Theseus. Their mortal. Their treasure was finally back home. 

Once he opened his eyes, Wilbur swore his heart broke right there. He looked hurt and terrified, like a scared kitten in freezing water. 

“Please, let me go.” He whispers out, “Please, I don’t want to be with you.” 

That’s when Phil spoke up

“We finally got you back. You’re not going anywhere. You belong with us, you’re only safe with us. It’s stupid for you to think you could get away, downright pitiful. But don’t worry, you’re back now. You’re safe now.”

Tommy only cried harder and slowly fell limp, only being held up by the three gods now. Wilbur looked up from Tommy and saw Techno smiling back down at Tommy. Then glancing at Phil, he was only cooing gently at him wiping away his tears.

“We should head back home. We have lots to discuss.” Technos voice rang out, the other two nodding in agreement. Tommy only glanced back at the boys on the floor, bleeding. Techno knows they won’t die, he didn’t make them bleed enough to do that. 

He wanted to make them suffer for taking Tommy away. Keeping him away as he ran. 

They slowly dragged Tommy towards the palace, a staircase forming at the base of the mountain since it can only be accessed by the gods. Eret, Niki, Tubbo, and Ranboo have long left; leaving just the four of them now.

Tommy wanted to run, but as they walked he was cased in between the three. Technos's hands still on his shoulders behind him as they walked, Phil’s hand on his back, and Wilburs hand intertwined with his own. He wouldn’t be able to escape them like this. 

The door to the palace opening revealing the throne room, the three sat down in their respective thrones as Tommy stood in front of the three looking at the ground.

He didn’t want to be here. He was terrified to be here. 

“We have lots to talk about, especially about where you’ve been for the last two years. So start talking, now.”


	3. Chapter 3: How Birthdays Turn Into A Blood Bath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some contents of this chapter explain graphic explanations of blood and violence! Be warned!

“I have nothing to say.” Tommy spat out, which in truth was a lie.

He had much to say to the three gods in front of him, sitting on their thrones like they were the most important things in the universe. Maybe to some other people they were, they are the three most powerful gods. To Tommy however, they’re nothing more than the people who kept him captive for 4 years. The intense punishments they put him through, keeping him locked away, babying him, made Tommy sick.

“Theseus, If you don’t start telling us why you left and where you’ve been for the past 2 years, I might lose it. And you know what happens when I lose it.” Phil said in a venomous voice, it sounded calm. But Tommy knew better than that to believe it was calm.

When Phil lost it, it was horrible. He’d only ever experience once. It happened when he was eleven. A guardian angel protecting the palace decided to ruff Tommy up a bit, let’s just say, Tommy got a front-row seat to a gruesome blood bath. It was horrible to watch, almost as horrible to hear what they’ve been doing to poor townspeople who were questioned by the gods. 

Tommy looked up from his deep gaze on the ground and studied them a bit, they looked different. Their usual colorful clothing was now replaced by dark colors. Phil’s usual bucket hat is now gone and replaced with a black crown. His bright green clothing was now replaced by gray and black robes, dark boots instead of his slippers he use to wear. Techno’s red cape was still worn, but his dress shirt was now a dark gray matched with black pants. His usual long pink hair was no longer in a braid, but flowing down on its own. Wilbur’s yellow sweater was now gone, as well as his beanie. You could see his messy curly hair sticking up in all directions now. He was now wearing a white shirt, black pants, brown boots, and a long trench coat while wearing his circle rimmed glasses. 

Tommy didn’t like their new looks. 

“Well? Are you going to talk or am I going to have to make you?” Wilbur shouted with almost as much venom as Phil. He could feel Techno’s glare on him as he shifted his eyes to all their symbols sitting on the wall above the thrones in a circle. The symbols he knew all too well since they were displayed on his left arm now for the rest of his life ever since he was ten.

Tommy let out a heavy sigh and closed his eyes,

“Look, just let me go? Okay? You guys can’t keep me here for forever now. I’ve been out there in the world you claimed was too dangerous for me, or I was too naive for. At the end of the day, I don’t want to be here. That’s that.”

The silence was all that followed as he opened his eyes up again, facing the floor again.

Then a large bang was heard, he looked up swiftly to see Techno had punched his arm of the throne sending Tommy a look that could kill.  
“Are you serious?! Let you go? I always knew you were stupid Theseus but this, this is just the stupidest fucking thing I’ve ever heard. I’ve got half a mind to make you start talking. Now it’s either you’re going to start talking yourself, Wilbur makes you talk, or I can make you talk.” He yelled out, his voice dangerously low as he yelled. Tommy flinched at the tone. He knew what Techno meant by making him talk, it wasn’t pretty. 

Tommy at this point didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t run and if he would try to run, it would just result in Techno tackling him. Which would hurt like a bitch.

“If I talk, can you promise three promise me one thing?” 

The three of them looked at each other before looking back at Tommy, 

“Fine, we’ll agree to it. What’s the promise?” Phil asked sternly, his eyes narrowing awaiting Tommy’s demand. Tommy just took a deep breath and then spoke, 

“My friends won’t get hurt. No matter what I say, no matter what happens, you won’t hurt my friends.” It was spoken quietly, almost unhearable.

“Fine. Nothing will happen to them.” Phil spoke coldly, you could hear the sounds of protests from the other two. Tommy wasn’t expecting this, he was sure that they would protest and be quick to anger. Maybe today was his lucky day. 

“Now speak.” Techno said, voice stern.

“I’m terrified of being here. You kept me locked up, forcing me into a high tower. Which was very hard to climb down by the way. You never listened to me, you treated me as a pet. Whenever I disobeyed I was hit, thrown into my room alone for months, or you would tear up my garden I worked so hard on. The harm you guys brought to innocent people when I was gone, yeah I know about that by the way, was unfathomable. I don’t want to be here!” Tommy’s voice changing between trembling and shouting. 

Again, he was met with silence as he looked at the three. Their grips on the thrones were turning their knuckles white. The faces of the three looked downright murderous, Tommy was sure that if he wasn’t bound to the three, they would kill him. 

Phil let out a dark chuckle as his eyes peered into Tommys. 

“If you thought that was bad, then you’re in for a whole new word then Theseus. You’re never leaving again, not ever again. I hope you had fun, got it all out of your system, because that’ll never, NEVER, be happening again. You’ll stay here, with us forever. It seems you might just need a little bit of a push to get you back into shape.” Phil paused for a second and looked at Techno, “Techno, Wilbur, please escort him to his tower. I have a feeling we’ll have much more to discuss later on, and we can’t have him running off, now can we?” Phil said in a calm tone chuckling a bit at the end. 

That’s all Tommy needed to hear before he turned around ready to start running. But then a strong hand reached out and grabbed his arm in a death grip, Tommy whimpered at the pain. This would defiantly bruise later.

He felt a similar grip on his other arm as he started getting dragged in a much too familiar route to his prison. 

\------------

Tommy was now sat upon his bay window looking out into the sky. The sky was darkly decorated with stars, he also took note of how bars were now placed onto his window, likely to keep him escaping now. His knees were pushed up against his chest as his arms wrapped around them, leaning onto the wall behind him.

Before he was left in the tower alone, Wilbur had placed some sort of bracelet on him with a purple shiny hue. He couldn’t take it off no matter how much he tried, it was enchanted and his hand burned whenever he touched it. The two never spoke a word to him as they practically dragged him up into the tower, it was very unsettling. They slammed the door and locks clicked behind them as Tommy stood there.

That was about 4 hours ago.

His room looked the same, some things on his shelves missing. It stayed neat the years he was gone, no dust was ever collected it seemed. Tommy focused on the grandfather clock clicking as he kept staring out the window admiring the night sky. He enjoyed the night, it meant the end of a day. A new one waiting just around the corner with a beautiful sunset in shades of oranges and blues.

During his dissociation, he never noticed the door unlocking and Wilbur standing there staring at him. 

“You sure know how to make an entrance after being away so long.” He stated, his voice sounded like he was relieved. But also sounded angry.

“Yeah well, starting something was always my strong suit.” Tommy said sarcastically without any real emotion. Wilbur only scoffed at that, “This never would’ve happened if you just stayed. We wouldn’t have to take such drastic measures! We were only doing what’s best for you.” Wilbur shouted, slowly walking up to Tommy, he was towering over him with an angry expression.

“And I never would’ve run if you let me have my fucking freedom.” Tommy responded.

Wilbur rolled his eyes and glared at Tommy, “I don’t have the time to bicker with you. Get up. We’re going to the throne room. Don’t make me command you.” Wilbur stated, voice low with a small chuckle. “May I have the pleasure of knowing why?” Tommy said quietly standing up in front of Wilbur,

“Call it a present.”

\-----------

Now walking into the throne room and seeing Deo, Bitzel, and Luke there was a bit of a shocker. 

They were all on their knees in front of the stairs leading up to the thrones. Wilbur leads Tommy up the stairs, Tommy’s gaze never leaving his friends. Phil was sitting on his throne with a sadistic smile painting his face, Techno was standing up in front of Phil. Tommy was then placed next to Techno, Wilbur on the other side of him.

“What the hell is happening here?” Tommy shouted at the gods, his head whipping around to face Phil. “Just a little show.” Phil responded, the smile never leaving his face.

Tommy started to shake, he placed his foot forward ready to run to his friends till Wilbur commanded,

“Stand still, and don’t move from between us.” 

Tommy’s body did as it was said much to Tomm’s protest. 

“Techno, If you could please start.” Phil commanded, Techno started to walk down the stairs to the three mortals. Deo, Bitzel, and Luke were letting out soft cries. Their faces contorted in fear. “Oh, I’m going to enjoy this.” Techno chuckled darkly. He reached his arm out, and the three’s bodies started writhing in pain.

Tommy screamed out, incoherent cries to stop. 

“Stop it! You fucking promised me you wouldn’t hurt them. Please, please stop it!” Tommy pleaded, his voice cracking with his sobs. Phil was now stood behind Tommy, his hands clamping down on his shoulders in a tight grip,

“Oh Theseus, when have gods ever kept their promises?”

Tommy only cried harder, trying so desperately to move as the three now were choking on their blood, slowly dying. Techno was laughing maniacally, watching the mortals die a painful death.

Eventually, the three finally collapsed into pools of their blood. Their screams now nothing more whispers in the winds.

“You can now move.”

As soon as that was said, Tommy lurched forward towards the three laying on the floor. He checked their pulses frantically while sitting in their blood, his cries were loud and desperate. The mumbles for them to stay alive had gone unheard, their pulses were no more. They were gone.

He had to sit and watch his best friends die at the hands of his wrathful gods.

That’s when the chime of midnight rang through the godly palace,

Tommy was now sixteen.


	4. Chapter 4: Why am I so tired?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some contents of this chapter explain suicide! Advised warning.

It was quiet. Quiet was the only thing Tommy has known for the past couple of days as he sat on his bay window, watching the days pass, never sleeping. The smell of mass amounts of blood, the blood soaking his clothes, images of his friend's dead bodies flashing in his mind, the three gods laughing, and words echoing in his mind. Tommy has never felt so empty before.

He tried his best to cry, to feel something, after getting brought up into his prison after watching the death of his friends. The memory of him shaking while crying out, the chimes of the bell signaling he was now sixteen years of age. The gods just stared at him as he let out the cries of a broken boy, then congratulating him on turning sixteen. Fingers and arms wrapping around him as he wept, he tried so hard to seek comfort in the touches but felt nothing other than fear.

Gods were bitches.

Maids came by and gave him food he didn't bother to touch, only for them to come back an hour later to see the plate was never touched. He didn’t feel hungry anymore, he didn’t feel anything anymore.

When he was back in his tower covered in blood, he was told to shower. To the god's surprise, he was quick to go into the bathroom, hearing the door shut and lock. But after they left, he hasn’t seen them since. Which was relieving to him at least, the thought of them made him feel even more empty. Watching the sky fade into so many colors, only made him feel empty.

Why was he so empty?

He couldn’t even answer the question himself as all he did was stare into the sky with endless possibilities. Tommy wonders if he just jumped from the tower those years ago, would he feel empty as his back would make contact with the ground? Desperation to want to feel anything, something, made him want to die to at least feel pain.

But as fast as the thought came, it left. Dying would do no good, it wouldn’t stop the three from killing any more mortals. It wouldn’t do a thing except but relieve him of his feelings, but even he didn’t deserve the sweet release of death.  
\-----------------------

Wilbur was pacing quite a bit in front of the other two who sat upon their thrones, a couple of days have passed since Tommy’s birthday.

Eight days, six hours, 44 minutes, and 22 seconds to be exact.  
Wilbur kept count.

Now they had just been notified that their dear mortal hasn’t been eating. Doing nothing more than staring out a window completely still. Wilbur was deeply concerned as well as the other two, he hasn’t eaten in eight days. Even though they didn’t have to eat every day, they understood mortals did. And Tommy not having eaten in eight days was quite alarming.

“Well, we have to do something!” Wilbur frantically spoke out, stopping his pacing to look at Phil. He had his head in his hand rubbing his temple, “Yeah, we do. But it’s not like we can force the servants to force-feed him. I’ll be damned to let one of them even touch him.” Phil sighed out. Even though Techno was trying his best to hide his concern, it only came rushing onto him in waves. Mortals are fragile, easily weak when you take away a normal aspect of survival. “Well, what do you suppose we do? They say he hasn't slept either. Theseus sounds to be nothing more than a frail stick now.” Techno scoffed out, he was mildly worried at this point.

They did nothing wrong. The three had to teach him a lesson.

“Wilbur. I think you’ll have to command him. Unless, when we ask, he does it without complaint.” Phil sighed out as he stood up already starting to make his way to the tower, the other two following behind him without a word. This was for his good, they could not have him die.

To them, Theseus was just too precious to lose.  
\------------------

Techno didn’t bother knocking as he pushed the door open, to only see Tommy sitting in his window bay watching the sky with his dull eyes. The once blue eyes that shined light sapphires, were now gray and devoid of aunty emotion. 

“Theseus.” Phil spoke out, watching the mortal tense up, but never looking away from the sky. “How are you feeling, mate?” His voice was stern, even if the words sounded like a soft thing to say. It only earned a soft hum very Tommy, he curled farther into himself. Wilbur and Techno slowly advanced towards Tommy, Wilbur sat down next to Tommy, Techno leaned on the wall that was behind him, eyeing Tommy worryingly.

“We’ve heard you haven’t been eating, or sleeping, or bathing.” Wilbur stopped for a second and glanced at Tommy. His gaze was still fixated on the sky, “You need to do those things, you smell.” Wilbur said with a soft chuckle, hoping to get some sort of reaction from him, but was met with nothing. Phil was now standing next to Tommy, he sighed deeply taking note of how skinny he looked. 

Tommy looked so weak, so breakable, nothing more than skin and bones. 

“You need to eat.” Techno said, he knew there was still no reaction despite only being able to see the top of Tommy's head. “Theseus. Just eat some food.” Almost on cue, a maid walked in with a tray, food sitting on top of it. They set it down on the desk, bowed, and took their leave. “Come on, get up and eat. Don’t make Wil-” Phil was cut off by Tommy standing up slowly, grasping onto the edges of anything he could grab to make his way to his desk, he then slowly sat down and only stared at the food. 

They made their way to stand around Tommy. Phil watched intently waiting for him to take a bite, they must’ve stood there for a minute or two before Tommy finally looked up from his plate. He twisted his body in the chair to face the gods, sitting criss-cross in the chair, though his gaze never left the floor.

“Why’d you do it?” He whispered out, his voice cracky. It sounded like a scratched vinyl. 

“We had to teach you a lesson. You need to be disciplined more accordingly now, things are going to be changing around here, especially things concerning you. Now eat.” Phil said, keeping his gaze on Tommy. 

Those words would usually leave fear in Tommy, it felt like they passed through him like a gust of wind.

He stood on his wobbly legs, the days without sleep and eating took a toll on his body. Tommy finally met Phil’s gaze, his eyes dull and showing no emotion, his lips pressed in a tight line. Phil stood quietly, waiting for him to scream, for him to try something. But all Tommy did was turn and walk back towards the window, sitting back down.

“Theseus, do I have to make you eat? As well as sleep?” Wilbur spoke out in fake exhaustion. A few beats passed till Tommy finally spoke up,

“I like the sky. It reminds me of when I was a child. Did you know I still am a child? I guess you guys wouldn’t since you seem so hung up on the idea of keeping me locked away here. Placing an unknown bracelet on me, it’s probably some sort of tracker if I had to guess. Or it could be a shocker to keep me in line, I honestly don’t know. And I don’t care. I don’t care anymore. So yeah, go ahead and command me if you want. I could care less.” Tommy spoked tiredly. 

Which sparked some surprise in him, he was tired. He felt tired, he finally felt something. He felt the tears start to prick his eyes, funny enough they were tears of joy because he finally felt SOMETHING.

The gods watched him. 

Wilbur only sighed and looked away from Tommy, “Tommy come eat your food.” He commanded.  
He heard Tommy get up again and sit back down at the desk, and started eating slowly. His body would probably reject the food later on, but Wilbur’s commands only go so far. Wilbur could command you to eat, but if he didn’t specify to eat the whole plate, Tommy wouldn’t.

It was quiet, he finally set his fork down with a slam clank. Only a small portion of the food had been eaten, the gods were pleased nonetheless. They all sat there in silence for a while, Tommy being completely docile, just waiting for the next command.

A command never came though as he felt an arm wrap around his back and grasp his arm as they lifted him and moved him towards the bed. Then a soft humming flowed through the tower as someone gently ran their fingers through his hair, the soft gray eyes of his started to slowly close.

Tommy was tired.


	5. The contract.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a late update! I've been busy. The last chapter of this book will be posted soon in 2 days time. Then I will move onto another prompt to do from my one-shot book!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Days passed as if that night never happened. Tommy still refused to eat most days, which would make Wilbur have to go see Tommy and force him to eat. Everyday his routine was the same in his room:

Wake up

Sit down at the window

Around noon, Wilbur shows up with food

They never talk besides Wilbur commands

Then back to the window

Then he finally sleeps

It’s all repeated the next day.

Sometimes he would read a book to distract himself from horrible reality. His mental state seemed to worsen, all he could think about were his friends he had lost so tragically. Tommy thought about asking to see Tubbo, but then he realized they were keeping him isolated for a reason. The three wanted to teach him a lesson, as well as make him completely dependent on them. 

For the three ruthless gods saw Tommy as treasure, something that could never be replaced. Tommy was their everything. The two years he was gone was living hell for them, not a day went by that they didn’t think of him. It was almost pitiful how much they had missed him.

Nonetheless, they had to teach him a lesson. That they were the only ones for him, that could help him, protect him, and love him. So isolating him and staying away would only make the mortal realize how much he needed the gods. When Tommy was younger, he was always so needy and asking for attention. But as he grew older it was found to be so suffocating for Tommy.

The whole time he was cooped up in the tower, he had done a lot of thinking. If he had just turned himself in sooner this would have never happened, if he didn’t leave this would have never happened, they would still be alive. Tommy didn’t do anything to prevent this except running in fear. He sighed as he watched the birds fly around in the sky, oh he so wished he could be like them. 

Cage less and free. Freedom seemed nothing more than a distant memory now.

Because now Tommy understood, he was alone. No one was going to save him. He was stuck here for the rest of his days. 

Theseus would never be able to leave again. 

\--------------------------

Wilbur slowly unlocked Tommy’s door, being slightly annoyed. 

It’s not that he didn't want to see Tommy, he just hated the silence and having to command him to do simple tasks. Tommy used to be energetic, their little mortal wreaking havoc with small pranks and mischief. But then he changed, became reserved, quiet, timid, and just didn’t want to be docile. It only made Wilbur angry thinking about it. Tommy was only a mortal, he didn't understand anything! He also could barely take care of himself.

He pushed the door open and stepped inside. Tommy was sitting at the bay window as usual, not even acknowledging Wilbur had come in. Wilbur sighed and set the food down on the desk littered with books, he noted that Tommy must’ve been reading to help him pass time. The looked up from his desk to see a shocking site.

Tommy was sitting cross legged on the bay window cushions, eyes boring into Wilbur's. Tommy hasn’t made eye contact since the small fight they had about 2 weeks ago, so he was astonished to say the least. 

“I’m getting tired of the books I’ve been reading, I must’ve read them thousands of times.” He stopped for a second and took a deep breath, “If I cooperate, could I get some new books?” he said in a whisper, eyes now focusing on the ground. Wilbur stood silently, this was definitely a turn of events. 

“I could bring you some new books, but you have to eat on your own. As well as take a bath without my commands as well.” Wilbur spoke out, keeping his eyes on Tommy. That only made Tommy stand up and wobble over to the desk and sit himself down. He grabbed the spoon and slowly started eating the soup on his own, Wilbur only stood and watched making sure he ate the whole bowl.

Once he had finished, Wilbur pointed to the bathroom door, giving Tommy the signal to go bathe. He stood up then moved towards the bathroom, the door giving a small clicking sound after him as well as running water. 

Wilbur only stood for a moment dumbfounded. 

He picked up the tray of food and left, locking the door behind him.

He made his way toward the throne room.  
\------------------------

“Are you sure that's absolutely what happened.” Philza repeated for the one hundredth time, staring at Wilbur, not believing his story. Techno sat quietly, he was just thinking about the situation himself.

“Yes! That’s what happened. He wants books in return though. Said that he’s reread the same books a bunch of times.” Wilbur stated eyeing his father and brother, awaiting for an agreement on what to do. 

This might not seem like a huge deal, but it definitely was. Tommy said he would cooperate if he got new books, so what other deals would he make? It also allowed the three gods an opening to bind Tommy to a new contract. The three only had to write on a godly scroll their terms and conditions, get Tommy to sign it, and they could keep him here for forever.

Before Tommy ran, they had no contract binding him to stay on the grounds, or stay with the gods. He had the marks on him, but that only stated that Tommy was theirs and no one else’s. So if they could get Tommy to sign a contract to bind him to the grounds in a whole, as well as other conditions, the three wouldn’t have to worry about Tommy doing anything to leave them.

“I say we propose the contract. If he doesn’t agree, we just leave him in the tower till he agrees.” Techno said, smoothing out his cape as he stood from his throne. The other two looked at him and nodded. The plan was simple enough, all they had to do was get Tommy to sign the contract. 

Techno sighed holding up a wine glass with a thick red liquid sitting in it, you could smell the iron smell spilling from it as he drank greedily. Techno needed his strength incase Tommy got rowdy, they’ve proposed a contract to him like this before; it ended in Tommy having to be tackled by Techno. At this point, Techno was getting tired of the situation. Tommy had been defiant before, but never like this, especially with all three of them. 

“Okay. Well then lets get a move on.” Philza stated as he rolled up a golden scroll, he wrote down everything the contract needed when Techno was spacing out. 

The other twin gods nodded and followed Philza toward Tommy.  
\-----------------------------------

Now what Tommy wasn’t expecting was all three of the gods to show up and hand him a scroll. Ushering him to read it immediately as well. Tommy didn’t bother making eye contact, it was a futile battle in the end. 

He only sighed as he unrolled the scroll. He read over it carefully, terrified of the contents within it. If he signed this contract, they would make him basically a doll. Tommy hated the fact that they would even suggest this to him. 

But Tommy was tired, and if he signed this, it would mean that he could leave his room. He could possibly see Tubbo again as well. It only put Tommy in a bigger cage, still trapped, but with some freedom. Tommy glanced up to be met with the three gods eyes sharing a crazed look, what had gone so wrong? He reread the scroll one more time.

“Well? Are you going to sign it or not?” Phil said, holding out a quill to write his signature with on the scroll. Tommy eyed it warily before looking between the quill and the scroll. Tommy knew it, he was trapped and had nowhere else to go. Even if he did manage to escape, it would only infuriate the gods even more, the three would start taking lives of the innocent again. 

Tommy took a deep breath as he reached towards the quill. His hand stopping a moment over the dotted line on the scroll. He thought about it only for a moment about what he was doing before his name was now scribbled onto the dotted line. The scroll itself had glowed and disappeared into a puff of yellow smoke, leaving only the mortal and the gods in tense silence now.

Arms started to wrap around him as he was trapped by Phil and Wilbur, Techno ruffled his hair lightly and placed a kiss upon his forehead. The three started whispering sweet nothings to him about how they were proud he made the right choice, he was finally safe, no one could ever hurt him, it made small tears form in Tommy’s eyes. 

He had signed up for this.

“Oh little one, don’t cry. Father, Wilby, and Techie are here for you. You made the right choice. You’re staying here for forever, we love you so much. Everything will be just fine. We’ll protect you, we’re the only ones who have ever truly loved you, you’re safe now bubba.”


	6. Finally coming to a close.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WOOO I FINISHED
> 
> I will now be starting on another book soon! So make sure to watch out for that, I'll still be updating one-shots as well!

After signing the contract things have noticeably changed. The very small faint lines of wrinkles on Tommy’s face disappeared, he stopped growing taller, his voice never got deeper, any form of aging was now gone.

He discovered quickly it was because of the contract. One small line in the conditions Phil had written was that Tommy could not die by aging. Meaning that he could not die by old age. Tommy could die if he killed himself, someone killed him, or an illness. 

Any attempts to kill himself were futile though, Phil could just bring him back from the dead with a wave of his finger. Phil is the Angel of Death after all, he could keep Tommy alive even if he killed himself thousands of times. So that meant Tommy was now stuck with the three obsessive gods for forever.

Another thing that had changed was that he was now allowed out of his tower to roam around, with the supervision of one of the gods of course. The only places he really went were his old garden, library, dining room, and the throne room on occasion. Moments of bliss would come and go quickly considering that now he was never alone. 

Wilbur would accompany him to his garden with his guitar, playing soft sounds while Tommy worked around trying to make it look beautiful. Sometimes he would just lay in the grass with Wilbur while he sang, the music luring him into whatever Wilbur wanted. He lost count of how many times he’s fallen asleep in there.

Techno would stay with him in the library by the fireplace. Tommy usually sat on the floor looking through books with no real amusement, Techno would read silently enjoying the serenity of the two. On occasion, Techno would read to Tommy as Tommy would intently listen, loving every detail of a story he’s heard a thousand times.

Phil would be in the throne room during meetings while Tommy was there. He usually sat on the steps just mindless playing the hem of his shirt, or he would sit in one of his brother's thrones with his legs thrown over the side to have some comfort. Phil would always smile at him softly or give him reassuring pats to him during the meetings. 

In the dining room they were all together. It took awhile for Tommy to start eating again without defiance, even though the contract was signed, Tommy was still Tommy. So for the first couple of days of finally being out of his tower, he would only eat a quarter of his plate. The three gods never really ate, they usually had drinks and chatted at dinner time. They also watched Tommy intently the whole time to make sure he was eating. 

A contract was signed binding him here for forever.  
He has nowhere else to go too.  
——————-

“Hey Dad?” Tommy spoke out avoiding the haze of the man from the throne in front of him. A meeting had just finished between one of guardian angels and Phil about the mortals' doings with temples, Tommy listened to the whole conversation finding it quite interesting. Even though Phil was on his throne staring down at Tommy who was sitting on the steps leading up to the throne, a deep tense atmosphere flowed in. “I was wondering if I could possibly see Tubbo? It’s been awhile since the festival and I just wanted to see him.”  
He whispered out, feeling the intense gaze of his eyes on his body. 

Tommy was still not used to calling Phil dad, his habit of hitting him whenever he disobeyed never seemed to leave, in fact the hits got harder every time Tommy wouldn’t refer to him as his father. Tommy didn’t like being hit.

“I could possibly allow you to see him.” Phil said,  
“You’ve been rather good recently. I’ll try and see if Eret, Niki, and Ranboo are fine with it.” He finished, he only stared at Tommy who kept his gaze on the floor from where he sat criss cross. Phil would much rather Tommy look at him and ask, you win some and lose he supposed. With a heavy sigh he lifted himself up and stalked towards Tommy, with gentle hands he lifted up Tommy and set him on his feet. “Now come on, we should probably get you something to eat.” Phil’s wing enclosed Tommy to his side and his arm around Tommy’s back to make sure he was even closer as they walked towards the dining room.

Tommy only walked silently the whole way there, it was undeniable how scared he felt from asking such a simple question. It made his skin crawl even at the faintest touch, he really avoided touch at all times with the three. Every movement, every touch, was just new ways to remind him he was trapped evermore.  
\----------------------

He got to see Tubbo within the next two days, he practically tackled him as soon as Tommy saw him. They fell on the floor from the impact and just held each other till Ranboo ushered them up. Their arms never left each other, holding each other as if the other was a lifeline.

“Theseus, you could’ve gotten yourself hurt.” Techno scolded, all the gods eyes being on the two mortals. Tommy visibly tense up, Techno’s punishments were the worst. Techno would make him lightheaded and weak all day, Tommy would also cough up blood, bleed from his eyes, or just simply pass out. So whenever Techno scolded Tommy, he would get terrified. 

“I’m sorry. I was just excited Big T. I didn’t mean harm.” Tommy whispered out, he felt Tubbo give him a reassuring squeeze. Techno only looked at the two and sighed, he waved his hand, which meant that he’ll let this one time slide. Tommy let out a small sigh then turned to Tubbo and a huge toothy grin plastered his face. Tubbo returned to same smile.

Tommy quickly scurried off with Tubbo to his garden to play about. The gods watched as they went, Ranboo went with them to watch over them to make sure nothing bad would happen.

“Seems like Thesues is back to normal.” Niki said, a small smile gracing her face. Eret nodded along with Niki’s statement. “It’s nice to have him back. It made Tubbo dreadful not to have him around.” She sighed out, remembering how they had to wrestle Tubbo into his room after the festival. Tubbo would scream about wanting to be left out, eventually they just made Ranboo teleport him into his room. It broke their hearts to see their Tubbo like that, it only made them wish Tommy a speedy recovery from being away for so long. 

“You wouldn’t believe the lengths we had to go too, to get him back to himself. Some parts of his disobedience is in there, but we shut it down rather quickly.” Phil said with an exasperated fatherly voice, one would use to describe a tired father. “I swear, he’s to head strong for his own good.” He finished off looking in the direction of the mortals, faintly seeing the light from the garden shining on the floor.

“Yeah! We got him to sign a contract though. He won’t be leaving anytime soon. We made perfectly sure of that.” Wilbur said with a creepy smile painting his face, it made Eret and Niki look away nervously. They really couldn’t blame the three though, they had a contract with Tubbo themselves to make sure he stayed alive for eternity. “It’s nice to see him having some fun though, he’s been very quiet recently.” 

Techno gave a small noise of agreement. Eret chuckled a bit, “Well i'm glad he’s getting back to himself back again. I'm sure him and Tubbo will have fun today, they have Ranboo watching over them right now.” They said with a small smile, though you couldn’t see him considering they were trapped under his dark shades.

Phil gave a small nod,

“Now may I treat you to some tea?”  
\--------------------------

Ranboo was sat in a chair slightly dozing off while watching the mortals who were playing a game of chess on the grass. 

“How’s everything around your godly castle.” Tommy retorted sarcastically, Tubbo let out a small giggle. He moved his pawn as Tommy moved his knight, the game was very intense. 

“Oh you know, same old same old. They upped security when you returned, the three of them are scared I might pull something to come see you. My throat hurt from all the yelling I did.” Tubbo whispered lightly trying his best not to wake Ranboo. Tommy only laughed a bit. 

“Yeah, I heard a guardian angel mention something about security getting increased on your end. It happened during one of Phil’s meetings.” Tommy responded in the same whispering tone. Tubbo only smirked as he made his queen on the board claiming checkmate. It made Tommy grumble about losing and him to explode in a fit of giggles. 

Eventually his laughing stopped as he watched Tommy intently, 

“Do you regret it? Do you regret leaving?” Tubbo spoke out watching Tommy look at him in the eyes with a twinge of sorrow. Tommy sighed and glanced around the garden and closed his eyes,

“Honestly, no. Those two years were the best two years of my life. I regret getting caught, letting them continue to hurt innocent people, I regret leaving you, It’s just a lot to think about.” Tommy said with a sad smile, he opened his eyes and looked back at Tubbo who shared the same smile. “I miss them a lot. I wish I could’ve done something to save them.”

Tubbo knew he was referring to the boys he had met briefly at the festival, he has never seen Tommy look free. 

“As morbid as it sounds, I’m glad you’re back” 

“Yeah, me too Tubbo. Me too.”


End file.
